


Their Bond

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Fluff, So much angst, big sis Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara learns an important lesson from angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Bond

An angel came toward her, she didn't think. She spun and thrust. The blade went through him, just missing his heart.

The wings, white with gold edges flared up in shock as he crashed to the ground.

"No!" Another angel screamed. He sank to his knees. Holding him up. He glared at her. But she wasn't seeing him, she wasn't hearing the sounds of the carnage around her.

She heard instead the pattering of feet running toward her.

***

She was sitting on a window sill. The sky behind her bathed in blue light the two moons danced across the sky, as the fields down below filled with purple tipped grass swayed in the gentle summer breeze. She was young, sixteen at the most. He must have been eight. As he came closer she closed the book she was reading to look at him.

He beamed and thrust a drawing at her.

"Look what I drew!"

She blinked they were two curved crescents like that of the moons but they were covered in feathers, it was a snowy white etched in gold. She gasped and turned toward him with a smile.

"This is beautiful brother! What is it?"

Charles smiled at her.

"They're called wings! Some day when I can learn to create as good as you I'm going to make them. I don't know what for yet."

He paused and looked at her shyly, his hands fidgeted with the gold inlay of his suit. His voice was soft, "Do you love them sister?"

She nodded profusely. Picking him up she held him close.

"Of course brother! They're perfect like you."

He shook his head. He looked up at her with adoration.

"No, they're perfect like you."

***

Amara gasped, the sounds of war and the smell of blood coming back to her.

She dropped the blade she was holding. She staggered back from the angel that lay on the ground.

The other angel held him close, speaking quietly to him. His wings curled over them, as if trying to shield them both from the inevitable. He was trying to create their own slice of a moment, in a place where time ran too fast. Soon it would catch them, and one of them would be dead.

She blinked, clearing her blurry vision. She had been right, they both had them, the same wings, down to the markings.

His voice appeared in her mind. Soft and gentle. And oh so tentative. The little brother she had known. The one that barged head first, that ran before looking, that spoke first without listening, was oh so cautious now. She added it to the ever growing list of things that were breaking her heart.

His voice was mature now, devoid of that early excitement she had come to associate with his creations. He spoke as if reading from a book, as if this didn't affect him. As if the death of his child wouldn't kill him, as she knew it would.

_"They're called Metatron and Sandalphon. One for intellect and the other for passion. They represent the two best sides of you in my opinion. Do you love them sister?"_

She held herself in check, slowly she swallowed. Watched in warped fascination as the angel's wings shook. as the makeshift cocoon almost unraveled. As the other's shivered now on the cold concrete. His wings were already losing a little of their sheen.

As they clung to each other, speaking in enochian, she was reminded of them. Of how they used to be, nearly inseparable. And without thinking she saved him.

The angel gasped for breath. The other in response held him closer. The cocoon unraveled. The wings disappearing as one sat up and the other embraced him harder, crying into his shoulder.

She felt herself missing the wings. She felt herself wanting to touch them. To see if they were really as soft as they had appeared on that piece of paper so long ago. It felt like a lifetime ago, but she thought if she closed her eyes and wished hard enough she could be there. Before they had to run, before all she could smell for a the longest time was the iron scent of blood. Before screams that didn't belong to her, echoed in her nightmares trying to find purchase in her heart.

A place that was once filled with love for him. But now? Now she didn't know if could let him in. But if she didn't who would save her from the monsters a world away?

She forced herself to move. The Winchesters were occupied with her human puppets. As she passed the angels on the ground. She could see their graces meld together. Again she was painfully reminded of them, of how they used to be. She caught his words as he buried his face further into his brother's neck.

"Meta! Thank Father you're okay."

She hid in a alley a few blocks away. It was a temporary solution she knew. But she couldn't concentrate enough to think of anywhere to go. She closed her eyes, willing her breathing to even out. He'd finally talked to her. After so long, she didn't think she would miss their connection but she had. She yearned for it now, needed to know it wasn't a dream.

She reached out now, letting her voice fill with longing not anger. She was done being angry. She missed him. She wanted to see his smile, hear his laugh. She missed the earnest look he would give, as if asking if he would ever be good enough in her eyes, when he was already on a pedestal in her mind. She needed to hold her baby brother in her arms again.

_"Brother are you there?"_

_"I am always here sister."_

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! I made myself cry writing this.


End file.
